Steel Dragon, Unmatched
is the nineteenth episode of Kamen Rider Fourze. This episode marks the debut of the NS Magnet Astroswitches. Synopsis Kengo has a fight with Gentaro due to his decision to let Ryusei for adjusting the Astroswitch (the reason of fight actually because trying to complete the imperfect Magnets Switch) Plot Arriving at the Rabbit Hatch, having finished the new Horuwankov Foodroid, Kengo finds Ryusei overseeing the testing of the Hand Switch. Feeling left out when Gentaro reveals he made the call on Ryusei to work on the Astroswitches, Kengo becomes upset when the others want to test the new N and S Magnet Switches. Learning that Gentaro took the Magnet Switches behind his back, Kengo declares them to be friends no more and leaves to blow off steam. Soon after, Kengo meets his old friend, Rumi Egawa of the track and field club as he offers to help her in her work before the track team captain Jin Nomoto tells her to get back to training and warns Kengo not to interfere in her progress. When he hears a thunderous noise, Kengo runs into Gentaro as they encounter the Dragon Zodiarts, who has destroyed several cars to attract the Kamen Rider's attention. Gentaro transforms to fight the Zodiarts, but he is unable to land a hit against the Dragon Zodiarts's hard body as the monster reveals that the Libra Zodiarts has asked him to kill the Kamen Riders. Overpowered, Ryusei directs Fourze to assume both Elek and Fire States and use the Shield Module to take on the defensive, but the Zodiarts just shrugged off the elemental attacks. When Fourze used the Magnet Switches by Ryusei when Yuki made a comment on Dragon's iron hide, much to Kengo's dismay, he is unable to control their magnetic pull. The Dragon Zodiarts is forced to fall back to escape the magnets, but not before having two trucks get caught in the magnetic pull to kill Fourze. Luckily, the Powerdizer holds the pair of trucks off long enough for Kengo and Ryusei to turn the Switches off. Later in the Rabbit Hatch, Ryusei offers a means to modify the Magnet Switches into a phone like device for better use, but Kengo reveals that he already created such an item: the NS MagPhone. However, upon finally expressing his feelings that Ryusei is using Gentaro without worrying about the consequences, Kengo is fed up with the others' inability to see the truth and leaves the Rabbit Hatch. While out venting, Kengo realizes Rumi is nearby and helps her improve her running ability before finding himself being attacked by the Dragon Zodiarts under the impression that Kengo is Kamen Rider Meteor. Upon receiving the completed MagPhone as he decides to fix things with him, Gentaro receives a call from Miu about Kengo being attacked. Arriving to Kengo's aid, Fourze is overpowered by the Dragon Zodiarts until Kamen Rider Meteor shows up. However, even with Meteor's help, the two Kamen Riders are no match for the Dragon Zodiarts. At Meteor's urging, Fourze attempts to use the MagPhone, but only to accidentally send it flying away. Kengo is displeased at Fourze because the NS MagPhone is wasn't finished yet. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : *Athletic Club Member: , Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Elek, Fire, N Magnet (incomplete; disastrous), Rocket, Chain Array **Cross - Hand **Triangle - N/A **Square - Shield, S Magnet (incomplete; disastrous) *'States Used:' **Base States, Elek States, Fire States Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 47, . *'Viewership': 5.3% *When Fourze using the Magnet Switches for the first time and the metallic objects attach to his body, the scene seems to pay homage to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders' Egypt Arc, where Joseph Joestar fights with the Stand Bastet and end up covered in various metallic objects, like spoons and cans, and eventually vehicles. **It is also similar to of in Super Sentai, where this happens to (Red Falcon). We are experiencing some technical difficulties.jpg| JosephJoestarMagnet.jpg| DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Meteor Appearance, Gen/Ryu Showdown, Steel Dragon, Unmatched and Transcendent Magnetism. DSTD08715-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 5, DVD cover 10201410 59e98537c9ace.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 5, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢鋼・竜・無・双｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢鋼・竜・無・双｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze